


【IDW】Watching You【霸王福特】

by 95_BUG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 不要盯着别人看





	【IDW】Watching You【霸王福特】

又遇到他了。  
电梯门打开的一刻那个蓝白色的机体如往常那样走了进来，按亮了顶层的按键。  
福特往后退，站在他旁边的小型机不满地哼了一声。  
他叫霸王，一周前入住，房间在顶层最安静的角落。这是福特用职业之便向前台打听来的，除此之外再没有更多信息。他会是做什么的？福特想。昨天他猜测霸王是作家，作家需要安静的坏境创作。前天他猜测霸王是医生，那天他提着一个黑色的包，里面散发的消毒水的气味福特不会认错。今天……或许他是个画家，他按按钮时福特看到了粘在他手上的黄漆。   
电梯启动了，福特身前高度只到他胸口的机体在听音乐，劣质的内置音箱漏音严重，福特能清楚听到每一句歌词，歌者用慵懒撩人的声音唱着对恋人机体的渴求。霸王微微侧过头，似乎也听到了音乐，福特急忙别开视线，停止自己对霸王的注视。  
真够尴尬。  
电梯上升两层后又上来两个人，狭小的空间更加拥挤，霸王被挤得更靠近福特了。尽管中间还隔着几个人，但没有能阻挡福特视线的人，所以福特重新打量起高大的机体。  
他的载具模式是什么？飞机？等等，说不定是坦克，他的腿上有履带。  
福特偷偷摸了下自己下面的履带，想着他该给霸王看看它们。  
“你瞧，我有两副履带，其中一个出了点儿问题。今天我去维修的地方看了，维修员说我必须整个换掉，在我看来他就是想赚我钱，没准只是一颗小石子卡进去了。”  
……不不不，还是算了，蠢透了。  
对于一个陌生人，福特从未紧张成这副模样，歌者仍在挑逗情人，福特却连一句“你好”都再三犹豫。是时机不对，福特给自己台阶下，贸然上去打招呼很可能会被误会成搭讪，被拒绝的话就没机会了。  
电梯暂停，这次只有下的人，电梯多了些空间，霸王靠在一边用左脚点了两下地，对于住在顶层的他来说还有一段漫长的等待要他经历。而对福特来说，他可以看到霸王的侧脸，CPU发热的同时必须更加小心地隐藏自己的视线，避免被霸王发现他这个偷窥者。  
他可真是个大家伙，福特想。他自己就是大型机，但霸王比他还要高出一些，而且……更具有威慑力。如果被他逮到，逼进角落……会被用什么样的方法惩罚？只是警告？他会用威严的声音让福特不要再露骨地打量他，他看上去不是一个粗鲁的人，作家，医生，或者画家，都不是会动用武力的人。或者……他看得更深，看穿了福特视线背后的渴望……  
【“你以为自己隐藏得很好吗？” 霸王一把将福特推到电梯门上，整个电梯都在晃动。  
“事情不是……”福特勉强站稳，想向霸王解释，但当他对上那双愤怒的光学镜的时候却退缩了，“我很抱歉……我只是……意识到的时候就已经在盯着你看……呃！”  
一只手掐住福特的脖子，他身后的履带蹭着门发出刺耳的声音：“所以你想说你不是故意的？我该原谅你？我忍受你够久的了，可你却不知收敛！”  
福特的火种在颤抖，他没想到霸王会有这么大的力量，本能告诉他如果不逃开，霸王会就这样拧断自己的脖子。  
“我保证……我保证不会再……”  
“省省吧，你觉得我会信你吗？”霸王靠近福特，威胁性地拍了拍他的脸，然后把他放了下来。  
福特弯着腰咳嗽，他确信自己的脖子上留下了指痕。  
“你想要什么？哦，再明显不过了！”霸王充满嘲讽地说，他的手出其不意地搭在福特的前置面板上，福特一下挺直了机体。“你为什么这么紧张？”霸王明知故问，恶意地按压，福特忍不住小声呻吟起来，“亲爱的陌生人，瞧瞧你自己，比我想象得还令人作呕，你是不是后面也湿了？ ”  
福特羞愧地别过头，他想说他并不是霸王所想得那样，但他机体的反应摆在这里，任何解释恐怕都是苍白无力的。  
霸王笑了起来，他看了眼楼层数，发现福特就在他下面一层住着，他扳着福特的天线把他的头拧回来：“看来我们还有时间，听着，我要治好你，让你那双光学镜再也不敢冒犯别人。”  
福特从霸王的光学镜片上看到了自己恐惧的表情，他简直像个被涡轮狐狸盯上的石油兔子。  
“来吧，跪下。”  
“我真的不是……我是说……”  
“我说，跪下。”  
福特火种一缩，他用恳求的眼神看着霸王，但霸王并没给他商量的余地，福特只好认命般跪了下来，润滑液随着他的动作涌出了更多，福特能感觉到那些透明的液体已经流到了对接面板的边缘。  
“打开它。”霸王命令道，那双红色的光学镜让福特不寒而栗。  
“打开……？”  
霸王扣住福特的头雕按在自己的前置面板上：“看清楚了？”  
福特挣扎了两下，霸王没有一丝放过他的意思：“是的、是的我知道了！”  
霸王收回了他的手，自由的福特大口喘息了两下，吞咽一口电解液，战战兢兢地摸索打开前置面板的暗扣。打开之后，福特愈发觉得自己可悲，他的机体受着欲望的折磨，哪怕是一根手指也好，他的接口渴望被抚摸，被蹂躏。但霸王很冷静，输出管完全没有充能的迹象。  
“为什么停下？难道你蠢得要我一步一步告诉你怎么做吗？”  
福特摇了摇头，他甚至不敢抬头看霸王一眼。 捧起霸王软着的管子，福特的接口忍不住收缩起来，光是这种状态的尺寸就够福特惊讶了，如果是充能之后……  
我会吃不消的。福特想，他乞求电梯的门快点儿打开，让他逃离这一切，但普神并没有听到他的声音。福特紧张地套弄霸王的输出管，时不时地用指尖剐蹭头部的端口，但这远远不够，尽管福特如此卖力，可霸王的机体连温度都没有一点儿变化。  
福特微微张开嘴，他自身的热度灼烧着他，恐惧也无法掩盖他的渴求。他小心翼翼地用舌尖戳了下端口，霸王赞赏般拍了拍他的头雕，于是他更加大胆，他舔过管身，含住头部慢慢地吮吸，同时手也没有停下。在福特的努力下，霸王终于有了反应，他的管子在福特嘴里硬挺起来，撑得福特的舌头被压在管身下面动弹不得。  
电解液溢出了福特的嘴角，缓慢地从下巴淌落到他的机体上，福特无暇顾及这些，他开始前后摆动自己的头雕，让霸王的管子像在他湿透了的接口里那样进出他的嘴巴。福特加快了速度，警报提示他机体有过热的危险，他置之不理，每一次他都让管子顶到自己的喉咙才罢休。  
霸王抚摸着福特的头雕，粗重的喘息让福特知道他很享受这样的服务：“哈！你比我想象得——还要——还要擅长这个。说说看，你每次只是偷偷看着我，然后幻想这些吗？还是说——你会用任何东西操自己的嘴巴假装是我在那么做？”  
福特的火种剧烈地跳动着，他吐出霸王的管子，面甲烫得几乎要融化：“不、我没有、我——”  
“安静，安静。”霸王抬起福特的头雕，让他看着自己，把管子送到了他的嘴边。清洗液不知不觉打湿了福特的面甲，他颤抖着吞下霸王的管子，就像个真正的受害者那样。“别一副无辜的模样，难道你要我相信你会感到羞耻？”  
霸王的双手牢牢控制住福特的的头雕，福特哀求的呜咽声对他而言丝毫不值得同情：“记住，这就是你想要的东西的味道——”霸王一个挺身，将他超乎常规的管子顶进了福特的喉咙——  
音乐停止了。  
福特回过神来，他才发现听音乐的人已经下电梯了，现在只剩下霸王和其他两三个人。  
霸王还站在原处，望着天花板在思考着什么，福特松了口气，看来他还没有注意到自己。  
刚才太糟了，太糟了！福特懊恼地把脸埋进手掌中，我怎么能想那些？竟然幻想霸王强迫自己给他……烂透了，福特！  
电梯继续上升，福特变得很消沉，不单因为他对霸王的那些幻想，还因为他发现自己真的湿了，他盼望着赶快回到房间，躲进清洗室解决自己见不得人欲望。电梯上的人一个一个地离去，福特忐忑不安地躲在角落里，他可不想霸王看到自己润滑液流到大腿上的模样。  
终于，除了霸王和福特以外的最后一个乘客也离开了，福特一动也不敢动，生怕制造出一点儿响声让霸王注意到自己。  
但只剩两个人，不注意到彼此根本不可能。霸王看到了福特，福特紧张得CPU都快要停转。  
被发现了吗？还是暴露了吗？  
福特慌张地编撰谎言准备搪塞霸王，但霸王只是看着他，象征友好地对他微笑。  
真是烂透了……  
没有了音乐也没有了其他人，电梯里安静得让福特胆战心惊。他咬着牙忍耐，任何一点儿声音都可能让霸王发现自己处于什么状态。时间变得愈发难熬，福特甚至想在下一层就冲出去，但又怕那样太奇怪，被霸王怀疑。  
普神，我请求就这样下去吧，让我们这样默不作声，直到最后。  
“……巨无霸福特，嗯？”霸王翻出了福特的证件，一个字一个字地看过之后扔在一边，“看来政府真的要倒台了，毕竟有你这样的公仆。你平时的工作也包括赶去通讯器的另一端，打开腿好解决对方‘个人危机’吗？”  
福特喘息着不说话，他知道自己的解释只会换来霸王更多的讽刺。霸王先找到了福特的手铐，他把福特拷了起来，因为他是个‘管不住’自己的人。随后他卸掉了福特的面板，没了遮挡后润滑液滴滴答答地落在地上，尽管受到了莫大的羞辱，但福特的机体非但没有冷静下来，反而更加兴奋了。  
“你和发情的涡轮狐狸有什么两样？”霸王问到，他的手掌在福特的小腹上游走，慢慢地靠近他的接口，“你根本没当这是惩罚，你在享受。”  
粗糙的手指反复描摹福特接口的形状，偶尔触碰浅层的节点，但只是挑逗，迟迟不愿进入。  
“是的……我、我享受这个……感谢……”  
“你的诚实难得一见。”突然地，霸王把两根手指捅进了福特湿淋淋的接口，毫无温柔可言地在里面搅动。  
福特惊叫出声，他声音暧昧地低哼着，内壁紧紧裹住里面的手指，让温热的润滑液淌满了霸王的手。  
这样不行……远远不够……  
福特下意识地屈膝，更深地吞入，贪婪地索要更多。霸王屈起手指，用关节顶撞内部发烫的节点，同时另一只手握住福特的管子，以进出接口同样的速度对待。  
被夹击的福特扬起脖子呻吟，清洗液让他看不清东西。他想拥抱霸王，想像对待恋人一样亲吻他，感谢他给自己带来的快感，但是霸王并不允许这样，在他看来福特只是个恶心的偷窥者，冒犯了他的炉渣。  
福特哭泣着过载了，接口夹紧了霸王的手指，输出管把对接液射在了霸王的手臂上。  
霸王看着粘在自己机体上的液体若有所思，福特靠在扶栏上垂着头雕低喘，还没等福特恢复，霸王又给出了新的命令。  
“转过去，手扶着墙。”  
福特已经明白反抗对他没有好处，尽管他还没准备好承受下一次，但还是照做了。  
霸王在福特的机体上上下摸索，福特不知道他在寻找什么，也无法思考这个问题了。  
黑色的手掌抚摸着福特的大腿，他闭上光学镜感受这触摸，捕捉它一点点靠近尚未平息的私处，直到——  
“果然有。”霸王撬开外甲，取出了藏在里面的枪。  
福特惊慌失措：“别！那个很危险，把它还给我——”  
“我可不认为你有资格说这个。”霸王不理会福特的请求，一只手重重地把他的头雕压在墙上，磕断了他半根天线。  
“不要！”福特开始真正地尖叫，他不顾一切地挣扎，清洗液流进了他的嘴里。霸王不以为然，用膝盖顶开福特的双腿，让他暴露出翕动的接口。  
“我得告诉你，我无法保证不走火——”霸王举起福特的枪，对准他的接口直直捅了进去，强行打开了甬道的最深处。  
福特安静了，他不敢再动，只是啜泣着任由霸王这样折磨自己。霸王贴近福特的音频接收器，低声地说：“想想看。从这里射穿你的火种该是多么爽。”  
“你好？你好？”  
“嗯？什么？”福特眨了眨光学，发现霸王正在自己面前左右摆手。  
“你的楼层到了。”  
“楼层？”福特看看霸王，又看看开着的电梯门，“啊，是的，我……我刚才在想事情……我是说、谢谢提醒。”  
霸王拍了拍福特的肩膀，友善地笑着：“没什么，应该做的。”  
福特对他回以笑容，霸王错开身让他走下电梯。  
原来……很普通啊。福特想，他一直没有勇气说出第一个字，这次却能普通地和霸王交流了。  
这让福特欣喜，觉得自己之前的紧张完全没有必要，霸王这么亲切的人，怎么会介意一句笨拙的开场白？或许……下次见面就可以很平常地问好了。  
想到这些，福特轻松了许多，连同那些对自己隐秘的幻想的罪恶感也减轻了。现在他需要的就是回到自己的房间，舒舒服服地躺在充电床上，听着音乐，在甜美些的幻想下释放——  
嘴里刚刚勾起笑容，一只有力的手把福特拽回了电梯，福特因为这猝不及防的动作失去平衡摔在了地上。  
“什——”  
“亲爱的陌生人，”霸王居高临下地笑着，但这次没有了之前的亲切，他捏着福特的下巴凑近他，“我在想，或许你有兴趣多上一层，到我的房间里来说说从我踏进这家旅店起你都在想些什么。”

——THE END——


End file.
